


221b - Everything comes with a prize

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [397]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: “I am scared, John.”221bs in this series usually are little stand-alone snippets from the epic love story of Sherlock and John! Just hop on in. :)





	221b - Everything comes with a prize

“I am scared, John.”

John doesn’t reply. John hasn’t replied for a while now.

The room is pitch black and moist. Sherlock’s right hand is chained to the wall but if he stretches, he can graze John’s ankle with his fingertips. He keeps them pressed there to feel the reassuring tap of his pulse, weak but _still there_.

After a while he feels himself slip towards unconsciousness, when there suddenly is a loud bang against the door.

“Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, if you can hear me, step away from the door and take cover!”

Sherlock crouches as low as he can with his one hand chained and the other on John. He refuses to let go of John.

***

“I was so scared, John.”

The room is dimly lit. Sherlock’s right hand is bandaged, so he again uses his left to press it to John’s wrist to feel the reassuring tap of his pulse, stronger and _still there_.

John doesn’t reply, but he turns his hand and takes Sherlock’s in his.

They both know that it was close, this time. They also both know that it won’t change anything. One of them shouts ‘Danger!’ and they start running towards it. It’s who they are and mostly it is glorious. But when something bad happens, they have no one but themselves to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!!!!


End file.
